Painting
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: "Sherlock Holmes non era un uomo che si faceva facilmente cogliere dalla sorpresa o dallo stupore. Quasi tutto veniva da lui previsto, atteso o sospettato ma nonostante tutto Sherlock Holmes continuava a non capire la natura umana e, suo malgrado, da essa veniva sempre colto di sorpresa. E questa volta non faceva eccezione." Spero vogliate farmi sapere che ne pensate.


_**Note autore:** Di nuovo salve a tutte/i!_  
 _Dopo la titanica impresa che è stata la mia ultima storia, avevo voglia di mettermi al lavoro su tutte le altre che attendono pazientemente da mesi di essere compiute o semplicemente di diventare storie. Purtroppo la mia mente è facilmente distraibile e mi sono ritrovata a scrivere questa storia di punto in bianco. È nata per caso (dopo aver trovato l'immagine di cui vi lascio il link in fondo alla storia) e in due giorni scarsi l'ho finita. Ad onor del vero, in principio non mi aspettavo avesse questo retrogusto malinconico ma sarà stato il tempo grigio o chissà cosa, questo è il risultato._  
 _Il mio timore più grande è che non si capiscano i vari sbalzi temporali ma, se così fosse, vi chiedo di farmelo sapere così da poter eventualmente mettere una nota in conclusione per spiegare bene il tutto._  
 _Ed ora come sempre, a voi l'arduo giudizio e qualora voleste condividerlo con me, sia esso positivo che negativo, non potrei che esserne contenta._  
 _Ancora una volta, a presto,_  
 _Anne ^^_

* * *

 _ **Painting**_

Inspirò nuovamente l'aria salmastra facendo vagare lo sguardo lungo la linea dell'orizzonte. Il viola dell'aurora si stava dolcemente ed inesorabilmente facendo convincere a divenire più caldo e avvolgente.  
Rientrò chiudendosi la portafinestra alle spalle con cautela per non svegliarla. Aveva avuto una difficile nottata ed era assolutamente necessario che riposasse.  
Posò la tazza di caffè sul tavolo in legno chiaro e si accoccolò sulla poltrona blu, la vestaglia leggera le scivolò dalle spalle senza produrre alcun rumore.  
Quando inclinò la testa per osservare quella macchia bianca che troneggiava di fronte a lei, gli occhi le divennero lucidi senza alcun preavviso. Avrebbe dovuto togliere tutto, sarebbe stato meglio forse. Per quanto il Dottor Barley sostenesse il contrario, lei era convinta che tutto quello non fosse d'aiuto; tutt'altro, non faceva che confermare e riaffermare il problema e la sua inevitabile conclusione. Come la sera precedente quando _lei_ le aveva chiesto se tutto quello fosse suo.  
Continuò a rimanere immobile mentre la sua mente ricomponeva il ricordo ed indefinibili pensieri e idee vi si associavano. D'improvviso la sua percezione cambiò e qualcosa di più simile a un istinto che a un'idea la convinse ad alzarsi.  
La vestaglia rimase sulla piccola poltrona blu lasciando Molly con solo la sua maglietta lunga e logora della Oxford University.  
Si avvicinò alla tela bianca e vi fece vagare lo sguardo come a volerne trovare imperfezioni o accenni di un pensiero già solo accennato. Con un tocco leggero accarezzò l'unica e solitaria pennellata rossa al centro di essa. Era ruvida ed imperfetta, segno che colei che l'aveva fatta aveva indugiato su quell'unico punto per troppo tempo. L'idea se ne era andata e con essa anche il desiderio di dipingere.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, un sospiro pieno di sofferenza e rassegnazione. Decisamente non stava funzionando, quel dannato Dottore stava facendo più danni che altro.  
Con un'ira ed un nervosismo a lei sconosciuti, prese la tela togliendola dal suo supporto e facendo cadere il grembiule che era appeso su di essa.  
Si fermò, gli occhi ad osservare quell'ammasso di stoffa bianca ricoperta di mille colori. Riposizionò la tela e si piegò per prendere quell'oggetto così familiare. Sorrise al ricordo di quando ci si aggrappava per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto se lo rigirò fra le mani per poi indossarlo ed annodarselo dietro la schiena. Il suo riflesso nella portafinestra la colse di sorpresa riportandola indietro nella sua memoria e ricomponendo un'immagine così simile a quella di _lei_. Un sorriso malinconico le increspò le labbra mentre le mani andavano ad accarezzare la stoffa ruvida. Il riflesso della tela bianca alle sue spalle la fece voltare.  
Rimase immobile per qualche istante, incerta se seguire o meno quell'istinto. Forse sarebbe stato un problema, avrebbe creato ancora più confusione ed inoltre erano anni che...i suoi piedi si mossero incerti fino al cavalletto e le sue dita ebbero non poche esitazioni prima di riuscire a prendere il pennello.  
Un sospirò rilassato e quasi felice le sfuggì dalle labbra quando quella sensazione familiare e mai dimenticata la invase nuovamente.  
Non ebbe alcun problema nel trovare la sfumatura esatta di quell'unico punto rosso che _lei_ aveva dipinto e quando posò il pennello sulla tela sapeva già quale pensiero le sue mani avrebbero reso reale.

Non si era accorta che si fosse alzata. Esattamente come le accadeva allora, si era lasciata prendere ed inglobare in quel mondo vuoto e pieno al tempo stesso ma ora, ora era diverso. Non smise di dipingere ma le sorrise cercando di celare tutta la sua tristezza.  
"Buongiorno mamma."  
La donna rispose al suo saluto con un sorriso caldo e tenue per poi mettersi accanto a lei ed osservarla lavorare. Lo sguardo vagò studiando le pennellate, i vari strati e le gradazioni cromatiche; il mento leggermente alzato per facilitare il compito degli occhiali da vista.  
"È veramente ben fatto tesero. Anche se..."  
Molly sorrise ed annuì posando il pennello sullo spazio ad esso dedicato.  
"È troppo scuro."  
La donna incurvò le labbra alla capacità di autocritica della figlia e si incamminò verso il mobile di fianco a loro.  
"Ma se credi che sia pertinente con il soggetto…"  
Molly si allontanò di qualche passo per osservare meglio il tutto; un'espressione triste si impossessò del suo volto stanco.  
"Temo di sì."  
La donna si versò due dita di caffè e la guardò con falso disinteresse.  
"Un'opera di fantasia o qualcuno che potrei conoscere?"  
Molly sussultò ed arrossì leggermente prima di tornare ad accovacciarsi sulla poltrona.  
"No, no. È solo fantasia."  
La donna proferì un falso e sarcastico "ma certo, ovviamente" prima di voltarsi per prendere le zollette di zucchero alle sue spalle.  
"E dimmi, questa fantasia lavora con te?"  
Un sorriso dolce e sincero si aprì sul volto di Molly Hooper, gli occhi immersi in quelli della figura dipinta.  
"Non esattamente..."  
Il rumore di una tazza che andava in frantumi la fece voltare di scatto.  
"Mamma!"  
La donna la guardava con terrore.  
Molly sciolse lentamente le gambe per poi alzarsi ed avvicinarsi con cautela ma la donna urlò per poi correre fuori dalla porta chiedendo aiuto. Molly, dopo un primo istante di esitazione, la rincorse giù per le scale e stava per raggiungerla quando vide un infermiere andare verso di loro e sua madre gettarsi fra le sue braccia.  
"Mi aiuti, la prego mi aiuti! Questa donna era in casa mia, chiami la polizia! Mi aiuti!"  
L'uomo la strinse per calmarla, una mano su e giù per la schiena per aiutare il respiro a tornare regolare.  
"Mrs Hooper si calmi, coraggio. Non serve chiamare la polizia. È sua figlia, non vede?"  
Molly era immobile sull'ultimo scalino, lo sguardo perso e vuoto mentre osservava sua madre rannicchiata fra le braccia dell'uomo rinnegarla dicendo che la sua Molly era solo una bambina. Sentì le gambe deboli e l'adrenalina abbandonarla per cui non poté far altro che accasciarsi lentamente per potersi sedere. La voce dell'infermiere che spiegava a sua madre che il tempo era passato, che ormai la sua bambina era cresciuta, che l'avrebbe riaccompagnata in camera a prendere le sue pillole erano un ronzio lontano nelle orecchie di Molly.

* * *

Lo sguardo di Sherlock scrutò il tutto mettendola nuovamente ed inesorabilmente a disagio.  
"Quella stanza?"  
"È solo lo studio di mia madre."  
"Credevo che il medico fosse tuo padre."  
Lo sguardo basso e le mani sfregate nervosamente erano il suo tipico comportamento in sua presenza ma questa volta c'era dell'altro. John avrebbe saputo dire cosa, lui no. Lui non la capiva la natura umana.  
"Si. Si infatti è così, cioè era...mia madre dipinge." Lui alzò un sopracciglio. "Intendo dipingeva."  
Che cos'era che Molly non voleva che lui scoprisse? Non era pudore o imbarazzo nel mostrare la casa della sua infanzia, era qualcosa di presente e tangibile. Qualcosa di doloroso.  
"Comunque, la casa è grande non credo ti serva un'altra stanza."  
Si riscosse immediatamente.  
"No. Si tratta solo di alcuni giorni."  
Quello di lei era stato un sospiro di sollievo? Non sembrava sollievo, tutt'altro.

* * *

"Non potevamo fare altrimenti Molly."  
"Non è vero. Questo non è vero e tu lo sai. Avremmo potuto farla stare con noi."  
"Molly ma come? Tu hai il tuo lavoro, è più il tempo che passi in ospedale che quello in cui stai a casa e io ho i bambini e poi con la situazione che ho in casa, insomma, lo sai no?!"  
Molly tirò su con il naso ed espirò forte. Gli occhi chiusi, stretti come a cercare di cancellare tutto quello che era successo. Lo sapeva, sapeva quello che intendeva suo fratello. Erano troppo impegnati con le loro vite per poter badare ad una madre malata. Lei con il suo lavoro estenuante e lui con i bambini e una moglie che non aveva mai avuto una particolare simpatia per la suocera. Però almeno lei ci aveva provato, aveva provato a farla stare con sé anche se era stato un completo disastro. Rabbrividì al ricordo di sua madre in vestaglia per strada che vagava sperduta alla ricerca di lei. Ma lui no. Suo fratello non ci aveva mai neanche pensato. Nonostante avesse una casa che era il doppio della sua, nonostante lavorasse a casa, nonostante i nipoti adorassero quella nonna smemorata che spesso li chiamava con il nome di loro padre o della loro zia, lui non l'aveva fatto. Non l'aveva fatto per non turbare quella donna che ormai era praticamente la sua ex moglie.  
Si, lo sapeva. Sapeva che l'avevano abbandonata in quella specie di ricovero da sola e che per chi sa quale fortuna non vi era anche morta, da sola.  
"Molly."  
La voce del fratello le fece aprire gli occhi e tornare alla realtà.  
Inspirò forte.  
"Va bene. Senti, sto radunando le sue cose ma non entrano tutte da me. Posso mandarti qualcosa?"  
"Ma si, ovvio, certamente." Storse la bocca al senso di colpa nascosto dietro al servilismo di lui. "Ho un sacco di spazio in garage."  
La fronte di lei si corrugò.  
"In garage? Vuoi mettere le cose della mamma in garage?!"  
L'incertezza dall'altro capo del telefono la fece alterare ancora di più.  
"Lascia perdere, troverò una soluzione senza occupare spazio nel tuo preziosissimo garage."  
"Molly! Aspetta, non fare così. Senti, potremmo metterle a casa, che ne dici? Del resto viene quasi tutto da lì e sarebbe bello riportare tutti i dipinti nel suo studio, non credi?"  
Lei tentennò per qualche istante.  
Erano anni che non ci tornava. L'ultima volta che ci era stata era quando erano andati a prendere le cose per la clinica. "Ricreare un ambiente familiare." Così aveva detto il Dottor Barley e così lei aveva fatto. Aveva preso i suoi vestiti preferiti, i centrini dei comodini, le loro foto e quasi tutti i dipinti. Il ricordo della sofferenza di sua madre a lasciare la loro casa le strinse il cuore. Forse, riportare tutto lì, era la cosa migliore, in fin dei conti.  
"Va bene."  
Un sospiro di sollievo arrivò da parte del fratello. Era felice di aver evitato una litigata con la sua sorellina in quel momento.  
"Torno domani così ti aiuto, ok?"  
Un mugolio di approvazione provenne dalle labbra serrate di lei troppo impegnate a trattenere un singhiozzo.  
"Ti voglio bene sorellina."  
Le lacrime tornarono a riempire gli occhi di Molly.  
"Si, anche io."

* * *

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e con estrema difficoltà raggiuse il divano. Quando ci si gettò sopra una smorfia di dolore gli deturpò il volto stanco e smunto. Il buio di quella casa vuota e l'odore stantio lo avvolsero immediatamente e lui non si oppose.  
Era da tanto che non aveva un posto sicuro dove riposare ed in quel momento aveva bisogno solo e soltanto di quello.

Poche ore dopo si sveglio di soprassalto come ormai gli capitava sempre più spesso. Quel istintivo senso di smarrimento dato dalla consapevolezza di essere in un posto sconosciuto continuò ad agitarsi in lui ancora per un po' mentre cercava di ricordare dove si trovasse. Da troppo tempo vagava e la sua mente iniziava a risentire di questi continui cambiamenti e l'assenza di un reale riposo da giorni non era certo d'aiuto.  
Si tirò su a fatica e rimase seduto per alcuni minuti cercando di ricostruire le ultime ore e riordinando mentalmente le ultime informazioni.  
Si era ripromesso di non tornare in quella casa ma non aveva avuto scelta.  
Posò le mani sulle ginocchia per aiutarsi nell'arduo compito di alzarsi. Riusciva a percepire anche il più piccolo muscolo e soprattutto il dolore che ne derivava. Tolse con movimenti lenti il cappotto per poi posarlo sullo schienale di una sedia.

 _Cibo o medicine?_

 _Di cosa ha più bisogno il tuo corpo?_

Si diresse verso la cucina ma non gli ci volle molto a capire che non vi avrebbe trovato nulla.

 _È una casa vuota ormai da anni. Che cosa ti aspettavi?_

Un movimento distratto gli provocò un'inaspettata fitta di dolore e la sua mente tornò alla seconda opzione. Si diresse verso il bagno con poche aspettative.

 _Garze e alcool, non mi sembra di chiedere troppo._

Le sue speranze non furono disilluse. Si spogliò calibrando ogni gesto per non provocarsi sofferenze inutili ed entrò nella vasca. Dopo qualche spruzzò marrone e maleodorante, l'acqua si fece gradualmente più chiara fino a divenire cristallina e raggiungere una temperatura accettabile.

Era ancora intento a completare la fasciatura intorno al torace, gli abiti stesi ad asciugare sui fili e un asciugamano intorno alla vita, quando la sua mente, focalizzata sulle ultime mosse di quella partita con l'ormai defunto Moriarty, fu distratta dalla porta chiusa di fronte a sé.

" _È solo lo studio di mia madre."_

Si alzò e a passi lenti vi arrivò di fronte. Le dita affusolate circondarono il pomello.

 _Sarà chiusa?_

 _No, Molly non lo farebbe mai. Lei si fida di te._

Si fermò al ricordo di quel dubbio che lo aveva assalito la volta precedente ma si convinse nuovamente ad aprire quell'uscio; il ricordo dello sguardo di lei, il suo tono di voce, il suo sospiro lo spinsero a girare la maniglia per vedere ciò che li aveva provocati.  
La luce tenue e soffusa che entrava dall'imposta danneggiata non lo stupì. Questa volta non andò alla finestra per scrutare attraverso lo squarcio la campagna che circondava quella casa; sapeva quanto fosse isolata e poco frequentata quella zona e di come l'aria salmastra si infrangeva sulle mura esterne danneggiandone lentamente ma inesorabilmente l'intonaco.  
Nell'immobilità di quella casa vuota, c'era qualcosa di diverso. I dipinti. I dipinti erano molti di più.  
Si era già accorto che qualcosa era cambiato. Che delle foto ed altri oggetti erano stati riportati al loro posto e ne aveva immediatamente capito il perché con un sincero ma celato dispiacere.  
Già la volta precedente era rimasto affascinato dalla veridicità dello sguardo di ogni soggetto in ogni quadro ma questa volta l'effetto dello sguardo di una giovane Molly lo disarmò. Un sorriso si aprì sul suo volto ed i muscoli ebbero una certa esitazione nel ripete quel gesto che da mesi ormai non compivano; ma Sherlock non aveva saputo reprime quella reazione alla vista di quella bambina sorridente, del suo vestito di lino blu e del cappellino di paglia che era chiaramente il suo orgoglio. Con i passi lenti di un'amante di Monet di fronte alle sue Ninfee, camminò per la stanza studiando ogni dipinto con il proprio cuore invece che con la propria mente.  
Vide il sorriso di Molly in quello del fratello ed il suo cambiamento con il passare del tempo; vide aumentare la stanchezza negli occhi del padre che pur tuttavia non sovrastava mai la dolcezza; vide il tratto delle pennellate cambiare in base alle varie situazioni e sensazioni della vita di chi dipingeva e di chi veniva ritratto. Ma soprattutto vide Molly cambiare. Scosse la testa con disapprovazione di fronte al suo caschetto sfrangiato adolescenziale ed un sorriso sporco di tenerezza fu l'unica reazione possibile ad una Molly addormentata stremata abbracciata al manuale di Anatomia 2; gli occhi indugiarono più del dovuto su di lei di fianco al fratello nel giorno del matrimonio di lui e i muscoli della mandibola si contrassero alla vista della mano di lei che, adornata di un anello di fidanzamento, accarezzava con tenerezza la nipote più piccola.  
Dovette spostare alcune tele per riuscire a vedere quelle che erano in fila dietro di esse e un moto di sofferenza andò crescendo dentro di lui quando vide i dipinti cambiare, la mano dell'autore farsi più incerta e discontinua, i soggetti divenire sempre più simili ad inespressivi e statici elementi e i loro occhi non trasmettere più alcuna emozione.  
Fu solo quando percepì la differente tonalità di luce filtrare dalla finestra che si rese conto di essere lì ormai da ore.  
Si schiarì la voce come a volersi ricomporre dopo essere stato colto sul fatto da sé stesso e riordinò il tutto, ricoprendo con i teli le opere che lo erano ma spostando leggermente quelle che sapeva che col tempo avrebbero rischiato di danneggiarsi per colpa di quel fascio di luce che riusciva a penetrare dall'imposta.  
Si voltò e fece per uscire quando il suo spirto di osservazione lo guidò verso quell'angolo nascosto dietro la libreria di noce scura. Una tela coperta malamente da un panno beige sembrava nascondersi fra il muro e il mobile, tutto ciò che si riusciva a vedere erano varie macchie di colore rosso. Lo spostò per metterlo alla luce di quel sole ormai al tramonto e fece scivolar via il tessuto.  
Sherlock Holmes non era un uomo che si faceva facilmente cogliere dalla sorpresa o dallo stupore. Quasi tutto veniva da lui previsto, atteso o sospettato ma nonostante tutto Sherlock Holmes continuava a non capire la natura umana e, suo malgrado, da essa veniva sempre colto di sorpresa. E questa volta non faceva eccezione.

 _Quindi, quella volta in spiaggia, non avevo capito male._

* * *

Aprì l'armadietto meccanicamente e la sua mente fu incerta per qualche istante sulla veridicità di quello che gli occhi le comunicarono di aver visto.  
Si voltò di scatto per poi rispondere al sorriso di lui.  
Aveva immaginato quel momento, lo aveva sperato e aveva pregato affinché avvenisse ma ora lo stava vivendo e non riusciva a far nulla oltre che a godere della consapevolezza che lui fosse vivo, che fosse tornato e che fosse lì, di fronte a lei, con uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi sulle labbra.  
Lui tese un braccio, l'indice a reggere dall'anello del portachiavi un mazzo di chiavi.  
"Grazie."  
Molly sapeva che non si riferiva solo alla casa, che era un grazie per tutto e che per quanto quella parola fosse utilizzata da chiunque, in qualsiasi momento e contesto, detta da Sherlock ed in quel preciso istante, era tutto.  
Abbassò gli occhi e sorrise per poi fare un passo verso di lui e prendere le chiavi.  
Rialzò lo sguardo e cercò di capire da quello di lui se ci fosse qualcosa da dire. Lei avrebbe voluto ma non sapeva cosa o come dirlo; ogni volta che si trovava con lui ogni parola le sembrava superflua, sciocca e banale. Tuttavia, come sempre, non riuscì a trattenersi dall'aprire le labbra per dire qualcosa che sicuramente lei stessa avrebbe considerato sciocco e che lui le avrebbe sarcasticamente confermato essere tale.  
Il suono del suo cercapersone la salvò. Lesse il messaggio e tacitò lo strumento.  
Riportò lo sguardo su di lui trasmettendogli delle scuse non dette ed il vago cenno di lui fu un'inespressa accettazione del fatto che lei dovesse andare.  
Molly, il sorriso ancora sul volto, si voltò per tornare in laboratorio quando quelle parole pronunciate con un'emozione di Sherlock a lei sconosciuta la bloccarono.  
"Mi dispiace."  
Esattamente come sapeva che quel grazie comprendeva il tutto, sapeva che queste ultime parole erano solo e soltanto per sua madre.  
La sua mente si riempì delle domande più ovvie che spaziavano dal come facesse lui a saperlo al se si rendesse conto di che cosa volesse dire per lei ma ciò che predominò sul tutto fu la consapevolezza che quelle parole erano sincere e che lo erano più di qualsiasi altro mi dispiace che aveva ricevuto da chiunque altro.  
Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime quando si rese conto di provare per la prima volta di non essere completamente da sola di fronte a quel dolore. Non era logico, non era razionale ma era così.  
Si voltò e nonostante tutta la sofferenza che traspariva dal suo sguardo, gli sorrise con fare sincero.  
"Grazie."  
Poi se ne andò.  
Sherlock rimase lì, domandandosi se avesse potuto fare di più e rendendosi conto che la natura umana, in Molly Hooper, fosse consapevole di quanto lui non la capisse ma di quanto in realtà provasse a farlo.

* * *

Troppo magra, troppo stanca e decisamente troppo triste.  
Il suo sguardo la segue fino alla fine della strada e la lasci solo quando il tacco del suo sandalo bianco sparisce dietro l'angolo.  
"Lei dev'essere la fantasia del dipinto."  
Quella voce lo prende alla sprovvista e si volta di scatto. Si sente disarmato di fronte a quelli occhi che cercano di carpire qualcosa di sconosciuto anche a sé stesso.  
Sbatté le palpebre per far tornare il proprio sguardo quello scudo inespressivo ed al contempo indagatore che normalmente è.  
"Come prego?"  
L'espressione della donna diviene indecifrabile.  
"Nulla. Se cerca Molly è appena andata via."  
Lui sorride divertito.  
"Ne sono consapevole Mrs Hooper, la ringrazio."  
Stranamente, nel suo tono di voce, non c'è quella supponenza tanto condannata da tutti quanto piuttosto una sincera gentilezza.  
La donna sogghigna divertita e si incammina lungo la spiaggia facendogli segno di seguirla.  
L'uomo tentenna per qualche istante.  
"Non crede sia meglio per di qua?"  
Chiede indicando l'entrata della clinica.  
Lei si volta e lancia uno sguardo prima ai piedi dell'uomo e poi al luogo da lui indicato.  
"Sicuramente per il suo equipaggiamento sarebbe più comodo ma per quanto mi riguarda mi troverei più a mio agio se passassimo di qui. Vede, diciamo che temo che la mia richiesta di libera uscita sia andata perduta..."  
Sherlock annuisce con malcelato divertimento a quella curiosa fuggitiva e la segue lungo la spiaggia. I mocassini gli si riempiono inesorabilmente di sabbia.  
Una volta arrivato sul patio cerca di ripulirsi alla meglio per poi entrare dalla portafinestra che la donna ha lasciato aperta.  
Il piccolo appartamento è stato riempito di ricordi per cercare di nascondere l'inevitabile impressione che danno quei mobili tutti uguali, privi di spigoli e totalmente impersonali.  
La donna gli fa cenno di sedersi e lui obbedisce, lo sguardo rivolto verso il tramonto ma ancora colmo di foto familiari, dipinti, centrini e farmaci etichettati con il giorno e l'ora della somministrazione.  
Lei posa tavolo di fronte a lui una tazza di plastica bianca contenente del thè e sorride al suo sguardo di cortese ringraziamento.  
"Ho solo il bollitore ma sono fortunata. Gli altri non possono tenere neanche quello per paura che, beh, ha capito no?!"  
Lui annuisce portando la tazza alle labbra e soffiandoci sopra prima di bere un piccolo sorso. Lo sguardo rivolto alla linea dell'orizzonte e ai giochi di luce che il sole fa con l'ondeggiare del mare.  
"Lei lavora con mia figlia?"  
"Non esattamente." Lei sorride con aria divertita e lui si volta a guardarla senza capire ma con la netta sensazione di doversi spiegare. "Mi rivolgo a lei per delle consulenze."  
La donna guarda nella propria tazza prima di alzare uno sguardo speranzoso ma incerto su di lui.  
"E' brava vero?"  
Sherlock sorride a quegli occhi che contengono lo stesso affetto che aveva percepito dai quadri in quella casa.  
"La migliore."  
Un sorriso carico di soddisfazione e orgoglio la rende ancora più bella e simile a Molly ma ben presto una malinconia lontana si fa strada sul suo volto.  
"Avrei voluto che continuasse a dipingere, è sempre stata molto portata. Ma del resto la capisco, non ha tempo per dedicarsi anche a quello e da quando mio marito…"  
Un'ombra cala sul suo viso e gli occhi vagano in maniera illogica seguendo naturalmente il fluire dei pensieri.  
"Oh cielo, spero si sia ricordato che oggi Molly esce prima da scuola e di andare a pagare la rata della mensa..."  
Sherlock la osserva voltarsi verso di lui e scrutarlo per poi rivolgergli un sorriso di circostanza.  
"Mi scusi, lei era venuto qui per...?"  
Lui le sorride con aria bonaria.  
"Sono il vostro ex affittuario Mrs Hooper. Ho occupato la casa per qualche settima e ero venuto solo per salutarla."  
Si alza e lei lo imita con un po' di incertezza ma fidandosi del sorriso di lui. Gli stringe la mano che lui gli tende.  
"Ma certo, ma certo. Mi scusi ma sono così distratta in questi giorni. Sa i bambini hanno la recita di fine anno e non ho ancora finito di cucire i costumi."  
Lui ricambia la stretta, un'espressione di comprensione sul volto.  
"La capisco benissimo. Non si preoccupi e grazie ancora."  
"Si figuri. Sono io che ringrazio lei io per essere passato, Mr...Mr…"  
"Holmes"  
Lei annuisce nuovamente e lo segue fino alla porta finestra.  
Giunti sulla soglia lui gli sorrise nuovamente.  
"È stato un vero piacere conoscerla."  
La sincerità nella voce di lui è evidente.  
"Anche per me." Una strana luce negli occhi della donna gli fa comprendere come quelle non siano parole vane o di mera cortesia. "Addio Mr Holmes."  
Un sorriso triste precede per qualche secondo quello sincero che lui le rivolge.  
"Addio Mrs Hooper."

* * *

"Te lo assicuro Molly, io non l'ho toccato!"  
"Ma allora che fine ha fatto? Non può certo essere sparito, non credi?"  
Molly sbuffò. Una mano a reggere il telefono con cui stava parlando al fratello e l'altra intenta a spostare tutte le altre tele alla ricerca di quella che le interessava.  
"Senti Molly, non lo so dove può essere finito. Comunque…ragazzi! Ragazzi, quante volte ve lo devo dire? Con il pallone dentro casa, no!...Senti io devo andare."  
Lei sbuffò e dopo un rapido e secco saluto chiuse la conversazione.  
Mise le mani sui fianchi e fece nuovamente vagare lo sguardo per la stanza.  
Lo aveva messo in quell'angolo proprio per evitare che si confondesse con gli altri.  
Dopo la morte di sua madre qualche vecchio parente aveva chiesto dei suoi dipinti come ricordo e lei ogni tanto era tornata a casa per prendere quelli a cui erano meno legati o che ritraevano il parente in questione. Sapeva che quell'improvviso interesse per i dipinti di sua madre era dettato più da un tornaconto economico che da un reale fattore effettivo ma non le importava. Quelli a cui realmente teneva erano pochi e sapeva che una qualche fine quei dipinti avrebbero dovuto farla.

" _Tutti noi ci separiamo da tutto alla fine."_

Sorrise al ricordo della voce di sua madre.  
E poi ogni volta che tornava lì, coglieva l'occasione per guardarlo.  
Sua madre le aveva sempre detto che aveva un talento per la pittura ma lei non ne era mai stata così convinta. Tuttavia quella volta, doveva ammetterlo, aveva superato sé stessa.  
Era lui che le restituiva lo sguardo dalla tela, che in un certo qual modo la rincuorava sul fatto di essere vivo e che comunque sarebbe tornato.  
Forse era meglio così. Forse era meglio che quel quadro fosse sparito.  
Era troppo scuro, tutto quel rosso che lo circondava era la rappresentazione e il ricordo della preoccupazione e dell'angoscia che provava in quel periodo. Del suo non sapere se fosse vivo e il non potersi confrontare con nessuno.  
Si, era meglio che fosse sparito. Del resto ormai Sherlock era tornato, non gli serviva più cercare la sua presenza in quello sciocco dipinto.  
Chiunque l'avesse preso, le aveva fatto un favore. Le aveva fatto capire che ormai Sherlock, quello vero, era tornato ed era tornato anche per lei.

 _ **Fine**_

* * *

post/101575378473/very-nice-image-from-darya-t


End file.
